Car Chase
by Lady Starscream
Summary: oneshot, inspired by a peice of music. Starring OCs Klutch, Indy, a decepticon and his minispy partner. Short.


Just a small oneshot starring a couple of my fancharacters, Klutch and Indy. I find them unique because they're a totally different group of Transformers. Their base is in northern England, in a small town called Lansington (I just made that up). If it were real, it would be around... I'm not really sure.

Anyways, here's the story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night is dark, out in the foothills of the Scotland/England border, The steeps slopes and hairpin curves winding around the green hills are still damp from the evening rain, and there's a bit of fog drifting across it. suddenly, the late-night silence is shattered by the sound of screeching tires, and a pair of headlights appear around the bend. The driver of the metallic-dark red convertible is going way to fast for the slick roads he's traversing. But we soon see exactly why he's going at over 100 miles per hour, and what, or should I say who he's running from.

The distant "thwup-thwup-thwup" of helicopters can be heard, and the static across the radio channel is broken by voices. "I've got a bead on him. He's tryin ta get away." The dark red convertible fishtails dangerously, but keeps going, a blue Lotus Elise sport hot on his exhaust. "Aerial, do you have a lock?" The convertible rounds a 90 degree turn, drifting over the center line and skidding sideways to make the turn. But the sportscar behind him does the same. Two helicopters appear out of nowhere, focusing their spotlights on the fleeing car, illuminating the purple symbol on his hood.

A Decepticon.

"This is Air-Wasp one, moving to intercept."

On the road up above, another car moves to join in the chase. This one a red car, almost resembling a Lamborgini. The red Corvette Indy concept car speeds up and falls in behind them. They round another curve, bringing them onto the edge of the coastline. The convertible hits a slick spot and his tires scream against the pavement. "Klutch, he's lost control!" the red corvette yells over the radio. "I see that." the blue one replies in a tone something between annoyance and excitement.

But, at the very last second, the convertible straightens up and veers away from the gaurd rail, speding up once again. The helicopters swoop lower. "This is air-wasp two, we've got a lock. Requesting permission to fire." The convertible apparently heard them over the radio, and screeches to a halt, transforming as he does so. "Look out!" Indy, the red corvette yells. But the Decepticon is allready on the run.

"He's bailed out of auto, going into the hills!" Indy yells over the radio. The helicopters veer off, police-chase style, and follow, training their spotlights on him the whole ways. "We have confirmed target lock." The first helicopter swoops in and fires. The metal wire lashes out, connecting with an arm, and the Decepticon tries to pull away, sending the Helicopter sideways, nearly colliding with the other one. "Got 'Im!" Indy yells, this time not even bothering with her radio. Klutch pulls out some sort of gun and fires. The bright yellow-orange rays lance out catching the Decepticon in the back. He collapses.

Indy catches movement out of the corner of her optic, and turns to catch sight of a small shadow darting away. The second helicopter fired it's cable, successfully bringing down their fugitive."Yeah! We got Im!" Klutch cheered, raising a fist in a half-wave. One of the humans above salutes back. Klutch waves off a joyful half-salute in reply.

Meanwhile, Indy had rounded the curve just in time to see the smaller occupant of the vehicle transform into a miniature vehicle and speed away. "We've got a second one!" she called over her radio. The red car transformed and took off after the smaller Decepticon. It had to either be a cassetticon or a sparklet. If it was the latter of the two, she didn't want to scare it any more than she had to. She rounded a corner and flipped her headlights off. She had been right. The motorcycle in front of her had to be a mech of no more than a few vorn in age. She slowed down, and chose to follow from a distance. The Decepticon, sensing her prescence, sped up.

A few more seconds passed, and the small 'former screeched to a halt, skidding sideways slightly. Klutch was standing in the middle of the road. The small Decepticon transformed, edging closer to the railing. "Hey, calm down. We're not here to hurt you." Indy tried. Even though he was a Decepticon, it was still a sparklet. And there was a chance it could be convinced to take a better route in life than staying a Decepticon.

The small Decepticon glanced from Indy to Klutch, back to Indy, then hopped the railing and jumped. By now, the helicopters had finished with the other Decepticon, and he wasn't going anywhere. they circled overhead. Klutch glanced up. "Circle the area. He couldn't have gone far, and he could be damaged."

Indy just shook her head, looking over the railing and down the sheer cliff face.

------------

The helicopters circled the stormy waters, and even up to the coastline. But they found nothing. Up inside a small indention in the rocks, not quite a cave, a small form shivered, waiting for the sound of the helicopters to fade. Air-Wasp 1 made his final circle, and radioed the other two. "Mmh." the human sounded like he sighed. "Looks like we're not going to find anything here. Let's go home."

"Roger, Air-Wasp 1." The other two helicopters pulled away, leaving the darkness and the thundering night storm against the coastline.


End file.
